


Tough Love

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's MFD Fics and Treats [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Caring James Wilson (House M.D.), Chronic Pain, Drabble, James Wilson Loves Greg House, M/M, POV James Wilson (House M.D.)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: House never accepts genuine, direct concern, so James resorts to the next best thing. Indifference so feigned the other man knows he knows.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Series: Marie's MFD Fics and Treats [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838218
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Tough Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallredboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this dear!

His door is half-open when James returns from his rounds. He's tired, frankly, and the intimate knowledge of what awaits him in there doesn't help. 

He pushes the door, more quietly than usual it seems, because the man doesn't see him right away like he tends to. Instead, what James sees is House massaging his leg right above the knee, with a pinched brow and pursed lips that still let a moan of pain out. 

James bites his own, then pretends he didn't see anything as he makes his way to his desk and sits. 

"What do you want, House?"


End file.
